This invention relates to a process for the preparation of foods by lactic fermentation which comprises emulsifying an aqueous solution of non-fat milk solids and/or soybean proteins and fats and subjecting the resulting emulsion to lactic fermentation.
There are, hitherto, provided foods by the lactic fermentation starting from fats and non-fat milk solids and/or soybean proteins, for example a vegetable cheese.
However, these products vary in properties between lower temperatures and normal temperature. It is, also, difficult to squeeze them from a squeezing tube which is used for whip creams. If it is possible to easily squeeze such products from the squeezing tube either after preservation at normal temperature or immediately after taking out from a refrigerator and the squeezed product having a good shape-maintaining property, these products are very useful and convenient for spreads and toppings in desserts. A process for the preparation of foods by the lactic fermentation having such properties is not yet known.